Field of Memories
by Silver13
Summary: Set in a medieval world, hxh takes a new turn. OOC and AU ( yaoi implied- )


** Hunter X Hunter : Alternate Universe**

** Chapter 1 : Reminiscing **

** -The Kingdom of Padstow, Capital City-**

A spectacle of vermilion has painted the sky. Birds can be seen smoothly gliding through the clouds just above the imperial capital. The castle's formidable walls in all their glory as the last rays of the retiring sun hints them a dash of crimson. A whispering breeze caressing the blades of grass that bows upon her touch. 

**_ " _**_Prince Kurapika ! There you are milord. " _A petite lady approached a young boy sitting on a steep roof of the castle's highest tower. 

_" Sinretsu… " _ The young boy acknowledged. _" Sunset is pretty, ne? " _ He said while gazing at the awesome vermilion surroundings. 

_ " Yes it is, milord… " _Sinretsu nodded. " _… are you alright ?_ " She exclaimed.

_" I'm fine. " _ The prince answered without removing his gaze from the setting sun. 

_" I sense not.. " _Sinretsu responded. _" You're still thinking about it, do you? "_ She added and joined the prince as she stared in the sky. 

 A myriad of birds flew past them and there was silence. 

" _I guess I can't lie to you… Sinretsu_ " Kurapika answered with a sigh. 

_ " It is my gift to feel people's hearts milord… "_ She said with a faint smile. " ..and at the same time a curse to suffer with them as well. " 

Kurapika clenched his fists as his past unfolds before him yet again. 

_~ FlashBack ~_

**-Kuruda, Imperial Capital-**

_ " Your Majesty! The rebellion has reached the castle ! " _ A badly wounded soldier reports.

_ " What ?! Who's responsible for all this madness ?! " _The king exclaimed 

_" Sire, we received information that general Kuroro Lucifer commanded the rebellion ! "_ One of the generals answered.

_ " Kuroro… That traitor. " _ The king whispered to himself. 

On the 13th day of Autumn, year 1276 of the King's Calendar. A massive rebellion was staged in the mighty empire of Kuruda; Kuroro Lucifer the most powerful general of the kingdom attacked the imperial city for reasons unknown. During the attack even the night sky blazed through the dancing flames that engulfed the city, the cold wind yielded to the fiery touch of battle. Many forces deflected from the empire, loyalty was rare to find. Kurotopi, the empire's alchemist, immobilized most of the imperial troops by adding his deadly concoction to their meals. Almost a third of the guards were unable to wield their weapons, this placed the empire in an uncompromising position. To cover up the plan, Lady Machi, the empire's head doctor, announced that it was some sort of disease caused by the sudden change of weather, many believed her deceiving words and no one noticed the hint of deception in her ice-cold eyes. Meanwhile, the high-priestess Shizuku helped stage a mass hysteria that sent the peasants to panic, thus allowing the general's deadly spies, Feitan and Bonorenofu, to enter the palace and subdue the unwary generals, moreover, this allowed them to open the city gates and seal the kingdom's fate. 

_" My prince ! You must escape now ! "_ Sinretsu exclaims 

_ " General Kuroro's forces reached the castle… I fear for your life. "_  She added

_ " But where is father and mother ? "_ Kurapika asked worriedly. 

_" I'm not aware about their whereabouts milord, let's just pray for the king and queen's safety.. Now hurry ! We must go. " _Sinretsu answered.

_ " No ! I cannot go with out them ! "  _Kurapika dashed towards the door and heads off to look for his parents. 

_" Milord ! "_ A frantic Sinretsu goes after him. 

The full moon envelops the castle's courtyard, giving a dash of faint light to the cherry blossom trees. The wind carrying fallen petals high up in the air, tonight, the    wind's whisper is filled with more sorrow than before. The sound of clashing swords echoed through the area as the king's royal guards and the general engaged in a decided battle. Its clear that they were no match for the god of death before them; every one of their attacks was parried with ease, even the nen casters proved useless to the general's might. They may have fought in vain but surely with valiant, fighting to their last breath to protect the king. One by one the royal guards were all felled by the general's power, the empire's finest soldiers wasn't even able to deal a scratch to him. A strong breeze passed in unison with the dead silence that followed. More lovely petals fell from the trees, blossoms blown to the darkness of night…. blown to oblivion.

The general's stoic gaze met the king, his captivating eyes like a deadly black hole. It's liking staring at death himself. The king, despite his older age, still possesses the skill of that of a fine warrior. Being a master of the nen skill ~gugenka, he is a formidable foe. He can fashion weapons that act accordingly to his imagination, a deadly ability not to be trifled with. 

_ " Kuroro Lucifer, you traitor…! "_ The king exclaimed. An ethereal lance materialized in his hand and he lunges towards the general. 

_" Prepare to die… ! gyaaah " _

The sound of battle was heard all over the empire. During that fateful night, Kuruda's glorious flag was burned to ashes and in its place a new flag was raised. A flag with the symbol of an inverted cross, the flag of the new empire… _Geneiryodan_. A once peaceful continent was now disrupted, the mightiest empire have fallen. The aftermath of this battle will undoubtly change the continents fate forever.  No one will be same after this night. 

Kurapika finally reached the courtyard but a massive steel trellis blocked his entry. His eyes filled with disbelief as he saw his father sprawled to the ground. 

" _F-father…"_

_     " It can't be… this can't be true ! "_

Crystal drops of tears glistened with the moonlight as they fell from his warm cheeks, his hands clenching on the cold metal blocking his way. He wanted to run to his father, to prove to himself that he is still alive, but he can't. He is weak, wasn't able to do anything. His eyes tightly shut, his head resting on the cold metal.  He witnessed how their empire was invaded, how his home was burned, how his family was killed…. and he couldn't do anything to stop it, let even defend himself.

Midnight blue eyes filled with rage, stained with sorrow. His gaze directed to the general; crimson spilled the serene color of blue. Kuroro stared at those eyes, those beautiful eyes with the captivating color of blood. He felt the rage present in those deep-red orbs, the beautiful angel of vengeance right before him.   

_" Shiii-neeee ! " _ Those words echoed through the courtyard, an orchestra of sorrow, rage and innocence. 

_        " Your eyes are really pretty… prince " _A stoic voice answered, almost mocking. 

        _" But I have one more thing to do… keep them like that for me, I'll claim them soon_ "With this words the general vanished. 

Suddenly a unit of guards appeared from the roof, it is clear where their loyalty is, the symbol of the empire torn from their capes. 

         _" There he is ! Seize the prince" _  The captain ordered, others raised their swords and attacked. 

         _" You… all of you… dieeee~ ! " _

Blood tainted the hands of an innocent, an angel with bloody wings. Kurapika stared at his tainted hands, tears drenching the crimson color of it. He don't know what to do anymore, confusion has claimed his soul. He's not sure where to go.. his only home was taken away from him, he is lost. A shard of sorrow has lodged in his heart. As if sensing the need for her, rain poured heavily that night. Washing away the color of battle, as if cleansing the world. Suddenly, lightning strikes and out of the darkness a looming figure silhouettes with the blast of energy. He approaches the drenched young prince.                    

        " Ah, there you are your majesty ! "  Ubogin, the feared warrior of the general, said in a mocking tone. He is massive, with a strength not that of a human. 

       " _I've been looking all over for you.. heheh" _ He added. 

       _" _…_ " _ The prince didn't answer back. 

_        " Why are you all alone ?…" _ The warrior approaches with a smirk, his hands gripping the chin of the prince. 

       _" Don't touch me, Lemme go ! " _ Beautiful crimson eyes pierced his gaze. .  

_        " Don't worry, I will… heheh,  after this ! "  _Ubogin growled, He tore the tank top of the Prince and threw him to the ground, exposing and stunning him.  

        " You are beautiful and you are mine "  Ubogin commented with a smirk. 

The massive warrior approaches the young boy sprawled before him, his eyes filled with desire. But before he can get any closer, dangerous fumes and a blinding flash of light sparked between them. Appearing from the sky as if falling stars, two mysterious strangers blocked his evil intentions. 

         "  Get the prince, Menchi ! I'll distract this big pervert. "  A spikey-haired warrior ordered his companion. 

_         " Liba ! Let's go ! "_ Menchi, a kawaii culinary knight, quickly grabbed the weakened boy and jumped high up in the roof 

       _  " Padstow knights !?  "_ Ubogin roared and attacked but was greeted by another blinding explosion; thick poisonous fumes flooded his senses.

Thick choking smoke fogged the area and the strangers vanished as quickly as they appeared, leaving only the stench of sulfur as trace.

Three lycanthropes glide through the shadows of the dark clouds, carrying with them three passengers to their destination  -the nearby Kingdom of Padstow…. 

          _~End FlashBack ~_

    _… to be continued _

**Authors Note. **

** Disclaimer: I don't own HxH.**

** The story's RPG inspired and is "R" for future chapters.  **

**   Thank you for reading ! I'll try to upload as soon as I can. **


End file.
